


In Love With A Stripper

by FairyHearts



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, F/F, Femslash February 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 11:42:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22675888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyHearts/pseuds/FairyHearts
Summary: As a bartender, Mirajane never thought she'd fall in love with a co-worker. But one scarlet haired dancer has her hooked.
Relationships: Erza Scarlet/Mirajane Strauss
Kudos: 5
Collections: Femslash Fairies 2020





	In Love With A Stripper

I never dreamed I'd fall in love with a stripper. Most women find the act degrading and tacky. But the way she moved on that stage, long red hair flowing in rhythm with every move she made, she was poetry in motion. And I was hypnotized. The Titillating Titania was every woman's dream. Men and women attracted to other women wanted, straight women wanted to be her. But I ended up the lucky one. 

Spend enough time in a bar and eventually you get to know others personally. Especially co-workers. A bartender and one of the dancers hooking up? More likely than people might think. Erza and I had been seeing each other secretly for a while now. We were both openly out to the public, but neither of us thought it very professional to be publicly affectionate. Most nights at work we seemed like two best friends, nothing more. It was when we were home that things changed. Gazes from across the room turned into cuddles and falling asleep in each other's arms. She was everything I wanted and come hell or high water I'd keep her. 

We'd started as childhood rivals. I admit I was cruel back then, but I didn't understand how to deal with my crush on her other than chalk it up to jealousy. By high school we were closer and by graduation we were seeing each other. I know her better than anyone. 

As the music plays and her clothes slip off, I smile because I know no matter who looks, I'm the only one who gets to touch. She chose me and I chose her and nothing else matters. I never dreamed I'd fall in love with a stripper, but she was always so much more than that. I might have fallen in love with a stripper, but I married my soul mate and that's what counts.


End file.
